And It Isn't Yours
by MadameDegrassi29
Summary: Clare Goes To A Party. Bad News With K.C. Eli has many secerts Clare doesnt know. MANY! Ongoing maybe like 20 chapter of more :  REVEIW
1. Date Rape

I really couldn't believe it; I knew there were reasons why I shouldn't have gone to Owens party with Alli. I don't blame her though I should have just left when K.C. started talking to me, when he invited me to one of his friend's party. Knowing K.C. I knew he was going to try something but I didn't think he go that far. Now I have to face three things; one I was raped by a drunk Two, I had to tell Eli and Three, I was pregnant.

"_Shit."_ I said. I couldn't acknowledge that I was truly pregnant.

"_Clare-Bear I'm so sorry for taking you to this party I...I didn't know this would happen. I'm sorry, I'll beat K.C. just don't be mad at me please."_ Alli was obviously worried and scared while I just stood there shocked.

"_Alli stop blaming yourself. I shouldn't have let K.C. give me a ride home IM the stupid one."_ I was actually stupid enough to ask K.C. to give me a ride home. I thought at most he would try to kiss me instead this is how the party went down:

"Clare? What are you doing here" K.C. said shocked.

"Alli invited me. She said it would be "fun" but it not at all. I was just thinking about leaving." I responded.

"Or you ditch this and go to my friend's party with me?"K.C. replied. I really wasn't sure but I trusted K.C. which was obviously the wrong thing to do.

"I just have to be home by like 1." I lied. Eli was going to pick me up at my house at 2 so he, Adam and I could go watch gorgy movies at Adam's house.

"Ok let's go" he smiled. I remember how much I loved his smiled but it couldn't compare to Eli's smirk. He took me to his car and we went to some crazy party at one of his old basketball friend's house. There were 10 kegs of beer and I swear K.C. could have drunk all of it if he could. He pulled me into the garage where no one happened to be, he forced me on to the couch, I screamed but no one heard me. After that I don't remember what happened. He must have slipped something into my water.

I woke up with my pants off and my shirt ripped plus a major headache. I managed to find some clean boxers which were in this random guy drier. I found my phone underneath the couch and when I looked at it had 30 missed calls from Eli, 10 missed calls from Adam and 25 from Alli. I called Eli right away.

"Eli, can you pick me up?" I was crying and he started to freak out.

"Clare! Are you okay where are you? I'm picking you up right know just tell me the address." He was so worried I could tell in his voice. He was pacing, he sounded like he just ran 7 miles.

So I told him the address and after that he hung up. I was fine, calming myself down when I suddenly heard a tap on the garage door. Since this garage had tinted window I tried to see what and who it was. I was a fat man who seemed to know my name...


	2. The Safe House

"_Clare…Clare…CLARE!"_ The fat man would not stop saying my name.

"_I've raped Darcy known I'm going after you!" _

Adams. Holy shit. (Sorry God). I knew he raped Darcy. After that party I told her to be careful at. I tried to find some switch to open the garage. Suddenly I heard the door swing open. He threw something at my leg, I started to scream. It was a knife; I yanked it out and screamed more. I guess Eli was there because I say a skinny figure who was wearing black. After that I felt as I got picked up. After that I blacked out, again.

I woke up to find myself in a random room. It was obviously Eli's; it had a black comforter, black painted walls and dead hand posters everywhere. It was defiantly Eli's. I got up and checked my leg, it was wrapped. I limped my way to the door only to find Eli was standing there.

"_Morning Edwards, partied hard last night?"_ he chuckled sarcastically.

"_Mind filling me in about last night?" _

"_Um? Well I banged on the garage door a couple of times and when I heard you scream I hoped the fence to the opening of the garage door. The fat dude who was like trying to kill you told me to "go away" so I punched him. He then tried a knife at me but I backed away, grabbed you and sprinted right to the door. I drove away in Morty and I toke you into my room. Don't worry I slept on the couch and my parents are out of town for a month and a half." _

"_Oh. Anything else happen?"_ I hoped he hadn't found out what KC did to me. He would kill KC and then kill the baby, if I'm keeping the baby. I don't know.

"_You tell me Edwards." _

Crap. Should I tell him? I want to but I don't want him to think I don't like him, because I do a lot. I just want to call myself his. I want him to like me, I just wish for him to like me.

"_Umm. Yeah. Me and..."_

*RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG RIIIINNNNGGGG*

Saved by the bell. It was Eli's house phone.

"_Hello_"

"_Yes, this is him_?"

"_Really? What hospital?_"

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

He sounded really worried and scared. Eli practically booked it to Morty and I followed him. I got in the car and didn't say anything. I glanced at him every like five seconds. I could tell he was crying. The ride to the hospital seemed forever. I just couldn't help but wonder who was in the hospital that close to Eli?


	3. Little Goldsworthy

**Eli POV**

I couldn't remember when I was this worried. Oh right when she got alcohol poisoning when she snuck out to that party. I swear she the most messed up 14 year old ever.

"_So, are you family?" _ The nurse named, Alyssa, asked. She kept flirtingly glancing at me every five or ten seconds. She started to scare me so I put my arm around Clare. We're not going out or anything but I just love making her blush. Oh but I wish we were. I like Clare A LOT. But I need time.

"_Yea, I'm her brother"_

**Clare's POV**

WHAT? Eli has a sister! What's her name? How old is she? Why didn't I know? Does Adam know? HOLY CRAP! So many questions needed to be asked but instead I just gave him a look like what?

"_Explain later."_ he whispered.

"_Ok you can go see her now but family only."_ The nurse shot me a death look, so I just scooted closer to Eli and put my arms around his waist. She looked down and murmured something and I heard evilly chuckle.

"_I'll be back in like 20 minutes. Don't miss me to much Edward."_He smirked. I do. I do love his smirk.

I reached in my pocket to see if I have anything to amuse myself. I found a stick of gum, iPod and a cell phone. I opened my cell phone to find a new message. Great it's from the devil himself.

_Clare. I'm really sorry about the other night. I was drunk and high and a bunch of other stuff you don't want to know. I'm sorry I spiked your drink, and I'm sorry about everything! I hope your okay and I hope were still friends. Kirk Cameron Guthrie (I'm so sorry I didn't even say K.C.)_

Wow. He think he can just send me a text message and everything will be okay? No K.C. It was not even worth responding. Suddenly I heard the door open. Eli walked out with a bill in his hand. He walked over to me.

"_Let's get something to eat and we'll talk there. Okay?" _It's like he read my mind. I was starving and I really wanted to know who the mystery Goldsworthy was.

We headed over to some sandwich place then proceeded to the park. Where we kissed. This place gives me a wave of butterflies.

"_So, Eli? Are you gunna tell me?"_

**Eli POV**

Crap. I knew I was going to tell her about Ivy sooner or later. I kind of wish later was never.

"_Um about my sister?"_

"_No, Eli about your dog"_

"_It died two years ago…"_

"_Oh. I was being sarcastic. I'm sorry"_

"_I was joking. And about my sister?"_

"_Uhh YEA"_

"_Well what do you want to know?"_

"_Anything"_

"_Her name is Ivy Elli Goldsworthy. She 14 and reckless. She has dark black hair and hazel eyes. She's 5'2, she's never home. I'm the closest person to her. She hates all of my girlfriends. She so messed up I always worry about her"_ tears were now running though my eyes_" A month ago she came to the hospital for alcohol poising now she almost overdosed. I really am scared for her life. I want to help her but she won't let me Clare. What do I do?" _

I realized that I was totally crying to Clare. And I felt lame but she seemed to cry too. So I stood up and said the dumbest thing I've ever said in my life.

"Do you want to meet her?"


	4. 21 Questions?

Clare POV

Did he just say what I think he just said? _"Uhh? Sure why not?"_ I stuttered. I can't believe I was going his sister. I felt special. It weird.

"Tomorrow. I have to handle Ivy on day at a time." He smirked. I blushed. Why must every time he smirks I blush? I got to work on not doing that.

"Okay, it only 3 right now? What are we going to do?"

"_Well I don't know Edwards."_ He began."_We can hike a mountain, go to the dot, do our English projects due in a month, talk, kiss, I don't care."_

Whoa. Wait did he say _kiss._ Is he being sarcastic? Does he like me? i smiled as i said that to myself:)

"We should talk about our lives." I replied. "Like 21 questions. You go first. Ask me anything"

"Alright, how many boyfriends have you had?" he grinned.

"One, his name was K.C Guthrie. You now K.C. going out with Jenna." He then nodded his head. He looked interested" Well he broke up with me for her." There was an awkward silence then suddenly Eli broke it.

"Okay your turn." He jokingly pushed me as if we were playing tag.

"How many girlfriends have YOU had?"

"Ahhh, I knew you'd ask me this question." He half smiled. "And two. Gwen and Julia. He said Gwen in disguise. Like he wanted to kill her. Like how he says Fitz.

"Who's Gwen?"

Eli POV

Shit. Now I have to tell her about Gwen.

"Uhh, It's my turn." I tried to hide the anger in my voice. I wasn't angry at Clare just at Gwen. "Are you a virgin?"

"Uhh, DUUUH!" she hesitated to answer. I looked like she was hiding something. But I shock off the feeling.

"Are you sure?" I looked at her up and down. She blushed. I love that about her.

"My turn." I taught her that!" Who's Gwen?"

"My ALIVE ex-girlfriend. Although I wish she was dead." I wanted to kill Gwen for many reasons " a.k.a Julia's Killer.

Sorry this chapter is kind of a Shorty. LIKE ME (: ha-ha but I wouldn't update o Friday or Saturday Sadly I'm going somewhere. But I will watch degrassi :)! AHHHHH! So ill update Sunday and I'll have a surprise for you guys

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

Sadly):

Oh and Please Review. Cause if you do you'll get Twice as many chapters for chapter 5 and 6! I pinky promise (: kk I love you guys


	5. Twist My Rubber Arm Girlfriend:

**Clare POV**

"_Her killer?"_ I didn't want to ask but my curiosity was killing me.

"_She was in the car that killed Julia."_ He said. He was getting really teary eyed so I changed the subject.

"_Your turn!_" I barked out.

"_Mmhhh. Tell me your deepest darkest secret_"

"_Um well."_ I was hesitating to while telling him but he needs to know_." Remember the party you picked me up from?"_

"Yes?" he looked really confused.

"Um well, I actually went to Owen's party with Alli, and me and K.C. we both bored, so he offered me to take me home if I went to this party with him for like 2 hours."

"Uhh." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Well K.C. was like WAY under the influence. So he took me to the garage." I was crying while saying this."And _raped_ me. And now I think I'm pregnant."

"K.C. Guthrie?"

I nodded. I saw a wrath of anger just take over him. He clenched his fists and headed toward Morty.

"Eli, Eli are you okay."

"Okay? OKAY? My girlfriend's ex boyfriend raped her and now she thinks she's maybe pregnant? Im so not okay Clare! I'm going to drive to wherever K.C. lives a kill him." he yelled.

Wait did he just say _girlfriend_?

**Eli POV**

Did I just say girlfriend?

"Did you just say girlfriend?" she smiled. Great I just told her I liked her, I wanted her to be my girlfriend, and with all that she didn't blush.

"Uhh, I think?" I chuckled. "Clare. I haven't told you this but I like you a lot. I don't want someone hurting _my_ Clare. I don't want to lose you; EVER. I want to be with you and I was planning to ask you out today but when you told me the thing with K.C. I just lost it and..."

I was interrupted but her lips pressing against mine. They were so soft. Just how I remember them from the Romeo and Juliet scene. She pulled back to gasp for air, the smiled.

"Whoa. Can you just not resist my lips Edwards?" I smirked. She blushed. Success.

"No I can't, Goldsworthy." She, she used my last name. WHAT? Clare is more alive now. I like that. I leaned in to kiss her but just as I did her phone rang. She answered.

"K.C.?"


	6. Revenge of KC

**Clare POV**

"Clare?"It was K.C. He always ruins everything. Eli was just about to kiss me.

"What do you want?" He could hear the anger in my voice. He softens his voice. I glanced at Eli who looked angry and heartbroken at the same time.

"Do you want to go to the dot? I think we need to talk." HE thinks we need to talk. He raped me and knows he thinks we need to talk. I have plenty to say but he shouldn't.

"What time?"

"In like 30 minutes?"

"Okay. Bye" I looked at Eli who really looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Eli? Are you okay?"

**Eli POV**

Am I okay? Am I okay? I'm going to kill K.C. He is not going to take back my Clare! I worked too hard for that.

"You're going to the Dot? With K.C. You know he broke up with Jenna. He wants you back Clare."

"We'll just have to go to the dot and find out for ourselves." She grabbed my hand and led me to Morty.

I stopped her, looked into her stunning blue eyes, and then kissed her with all the passion I had at that moment. She gasped for air, I've had left her breathless. Success. We got in Morty and drove to the dot. Another crazy/dramatic adventure. Great.

**K.C. POV**

Clare. Jenna? Clare. For sure Clare. I want Clare back.

"Okay. Bye"

Was she mad at me? What did I do? Besides cheat and have sex with her. It wasn't my intention but she was so tempting. After that I thought she would be mad at me so I asked my friend to give her a ride home in the morning but he said she left in some black cool ass car at like 4. Ellie or whatever his name was probably picked her up. God he needs to know that she was mine and now of today IS mine. I just can't wait to swoon her of her feet today and laugh at emo kid's face**. [Authors Note: K.C. never got Jenna Prego]**

Clare POV

Eli was silent the whole time. I could tell he was worried at scared for losing me but he should know I don't want K.C. I wanted him. We got at the Dot and I told him to go inside with me and sit at table so he can spy on me and K.C. and if K.C. tries anything that Eli has permission to kick his ass.

"Hey Clare" e said while checking me out at the same time. I gave him a look and he stopped.

"Hi K.C. So why did you want me to come over here?"

"I wanted to talk about the other night. Clare I'm really sorry I didn't mean to my body just came over me. "He grabbed me arm, hard and said "Clare I still love you. I broke up with Jenna for you Clare. Don't you understand? I love you. I want to be with you."

WHAT THE! I haven't said a word to K.C. this whole year now he decides he loves me? No. I walked up to get out of the dot. Suddenly I feel someone turn me around. I was K.C. He kissed me. I tried to pull back but he wouldn't budge. I punched him in the stomach so he gasped for air. He then punched me in my stomach and I fell down. Things were getting blurry but I saw Eli punch K.C. in the nose, then K.C. punch Eli in the mouth. After that Eli kicked K.C. is his... well privates then shouted

"Now try to make babies." I could tell he smirked.

He put me in the backseat of Morty. It was like a 30 minute drive to where we were going.

**Eli POV**

K.C. Is going to die. She kissed MY EDWARDS! At school tomorrow if we even go to school he is going to get it if he even thinks about Clare. I toke her up to a cabin my parents bought a long time ago but never used. I knew she would like it. On the way there I picked up her stuff. Left a note for her parents that she was going to Alli Bhandari house. I ran it by Sav so he can tell Alli. I put her in the room so she can rest. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hey I still need the Julia/Gwen/Ivy lookalikes pleaase:) send them to (go to my profile for details) I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI


	7. Get Ready

**Clare POV**

**[****Author Note: Eli and Clare never got together. There was no twist my rubber arm…girlfriend (: I know I know. And They DID go to Vegas Night Just the weren't couple or how Munro Like to Say :( In Item****) Fitz almost did stab Eli though and The Romeo and Juliet Scene did happen but they just weren't together. And there was No French exam. I know I know it sad but hey ill make other fanfic;)] **

I woke up with the biggest stomach ache ever. It was from when K.C. punched me. It hurt like hell but I got over it. I had realized that I have woken up in a different place. It wasn't Eli's house, it was way too big. I got up at headed to the door, half way there the door open. It was Eli, in only a towel. Holy crap.

"Like what you see, Edwards?" he smirked at me. I couldn't help but blush. "Go on the first room on the left. There a bathroom and many clothes you pick from. Take a shower and change formally. I'll meet you outside that room at 7:15."

"What's going on, Eli?"

"It's a surprise I think you're going to love."

I walked into the room Eli instructed me to go to. It was almost as huge as the other one. I'm guessing it was Ivy's? Or maybe another secret sister I don't know about. I took at shower curled and blow dried my hair, and got a black dress with a red ribbon ties around it. It was perfect. It was 7:10. I did my make up and walked outside the room. Down the hall I saw Eli he was wearing a red silk tie and a black with light red stripes on it and slacks. NO SKINNY JEANS. He looked amayzingly cute.

Eli POV

Wow. Clare looked stunning. Her hair was perfectly curled and she was wearing a black and red dress.

"Clare, wow you looked beautiful."

"Thanks."She ! "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Where are we going?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be special would it?"

"But Eli." She looked so cute when she begged. Wow what has she done to me?

"I'm not ruining our perfect dat. Okay?"

"Fine." She looked sad so I grabbed her hand, spinned her around and almost was about to kiss her. She suddenly stopped me and said:

"I don't kiss on the first date."

"Clare. Two words Romeo and Juliet."

"That was for a project." She blushed and smiled.

I surprised her by spinning her around and putting her really close to my face. I looked deeply into her blue eyes and kissed her. I guess I caught her by surprise because she almost fell after that. Success. I then grabbed her hand and lead her to the the night was just about to start...

* * *

Clares Dress: /images/I/51ESyiiO0jL._AA280_.jpg

Eli Tux:.

:)


	8. Give It Up

RATED M! For Eli POV! Beware okay?

* * *

Clare POV

Wow. It was beautiful. He had lead me into this beautiful garden in the backyard. Our lights were the moon, stars, and some Christmas lights. He walked into the cabin to get something then came out with a bunch of food and sparkling cider (Wow Eli Really?). He made a salad, lasagna, and desert which we wouldn't let me see. We ate and talked and it was really fun.

"Wow Eli I didn't know you cooked?"

"I'm a man with many talents." He smirked.

"Desert?" I smiled.

"Hold on Edwards. I'll get it out right now." He walked back into the cabin and when he came back with a plate and a box. What was the box for?

It was a chocolate soufflé cake. It was delicious. And the box was a necklace a shape of a heart that engraved C.E+E.G.

"Like It?"

"Love it Eli it's gorgeous"

"Like you, Clare." He blushed. I've never seen him blush till now. It made me feel special and that make me blush which cause him to smirk. Moment gone.

"Thanks, Eli."

"One more surprise and I'll leave you alone. But that's in the house." He grinned.

What other surprise did he have in mind?

Eli POV

The date was great and I guess she liked my cooking. Thank god for my mom's cookbooks. The whole time she was sleeping I was cooking and let me tell you it lasagna and soufflé isn't the easiest dish. Her next surprise was in the master bedroom.

"Eli where are you taking me?"

"Surprise, okay?"

"Okay." She said mocking my voice. I looked at her and smiled.

"I taught you well "

She laughed. I love her laugh. It can always make me smile.

As soon as we got to the master bedroom she gave me a bewildered look. I gave her a confusing face so she would not know what going on. I sat on the bed and patted the seat next to me to assure her to sit there. I told her to get comfortable s she slipped off her flats and I toke of my shoes.

"So… What now?"She questioned.

"We could I don't know do this."

After that I leaned in to kiss her but she beat me to it. After about 2 minutes I slithered my tongue into her mouth as she did the same. She started to take off my blazer, and she undid my tie. The she unbuttoned my shirt. She climbed on top of me while I was shirtless, bare. I unzipped her dress and pulled it down to about her knees. She reached to unzip my pants. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. It was like I was fighting a whole other Eli and Clare. It was really hard to stop when she put my hand on her back reaching for her bra to undo. It was all the hormones but the hormones where telling us "do it" "do it."

She stopped to take a breath. I whispered to her with absolutely no breath and said

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Never been so sure in my whole life." She reached in for more but I had to stop her.

"Why?"

"Just want to know how it feels like and I wouldn't stop once it takes so much effort to start."

She reached in for more again but this time I didn't stop her. I put my hand on the nightstand to grab the protection. But something struck my mind. Her purity ring, I stopped kissing her to grab her hands out of my boxers and showed her left hand.

"What this time Eli?"

"You're supposed to stay pure till marriage."

She tore of her purity ring and threw it across the room and went in for more. This time she wouldn't let me stop. If she and I both want to we couldn't we were both into it.

* * *

Does Clare give it up to Eli? Or Does She stay a Virgin?

REVIEW!


	9. Longest

**Clare's POV**

I couldn't stop myself. Even if I could I didn't want to. All I wanted at that moment was Eli, but I'm not sure he wants me.

"Are you sure?"

Was he implying that I was too scared to? Because I'm a little virgin Christian girl.

"Never been so sure in my whole life."

It was true. I loved Eli and I wanted to know who it felt like to be loved by Eli. I leaned in for more but he stopped me. I was bewildered.

"Why?"

I lied to him.

"Just want to know how it feels like and I wouldn't stop once it takes so much effort to start."

I didn't want to stop. I was so into it. I was when he started to kiss me. It felt like the perfect moment when I toke of his blazer, undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and unzipped his pants. He really did have a nice body. I liked it. When he unzipped my dress I knew he wanted it too but I also knew he didn't know if I wanted it. This time I leaned for more and he didn't stop me until that is he reached to get "protection" from the nightstand and he randomly stopped. He pulled my hands (which were in his boxers. Forgive me.) and pointed to my left hand. My purity ring…

"You're supposed to stay pure till marriage." He demanded.

I tore off the ring. I was tired at girls judging me for my ring and necklace. Just because I'm Christian doesn't mean I can't do "the nasty". I then threw my ring to floor and went in for more again and nothing this time would let me stop.

**Eli POV**

Clare threw her purity ring. I guess she really does want to do it. She undid her bra threw it on the floor and got under the covers. I rolled on top of her and from there you can kind of guess what happened. That night really was a night to remember. Forever…

I woke up around 4:30ish to find Clare asleep right next to me. Wow she looked so cute when she slept. Wait why Clare was next to me. No. NO! That was a dream right? I guess it wasn't. I looked over at Clare who was wearing my Dead Hand t-shirt and a pair of my CLEAN boxers. Wow she looked adorable. I then realized we had school today. Great. [**Author's Note: No Uniforms, No Suspended Eli. :)) **I ran to the shower then got dressed. When I had some time left after my shower I jumped right back into bed with Clare so I can be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. I know she was the first thing I saw and I smiled. I don't what about Clare that makes me go wild. I just know that that first time I saw her, the first time I spoke to her I liked her. I thought she was beyond beautiful. Her shiny blue eyes stunned me. I can remember that moment like it was yesterday. When I ran over her glasses. All I thought when I stepped out of Morty this person going to hate me. Then when I looked up I saw this short girl with sky blue eyes that looked as if you were looking in eternity. I can look into Clare's eyes for forever. Her short hair reminds me of the soft waves in the ocean that can sweep you off you feet in one moment. And her lips. I can kiss them all day. They just so perfect and they fit perfectly into mine. Clare was so perfect in so many ways. I truly do love Clare Edwards. I have since day one. But how could I say I love you to her. Why is this part so hard? At times this were I needed Ivy. She always helped me though my relationship crap. I know we don't seem like we would ever be close but the truth? She is the closest person to me and it's killing me to see her hurt like this. Sometimes I wonder what I did wrong. Is she this messed because of me or because her abusive past? Shit, what time was it? 6:10. Time to see my beautiful Clare. I shook her and then she awoke.

"Morning Edwards?"I smiled.

"Morning Goldsworthy" she threw back.

"Are you ready for the first day back to school?"

Her gorgeous blue eyes widened."School? Crap I got to shower I got to get dressed."

"First door on your right. There are your clothes and a bathroom and a curler."

"Thank you Eli you like the best." She smiled.

If this was two days ago I would have said "In bed" and smirked but I didn't want to make it any less awkward so I keep shut. Instead I just said nothing. She left to change. I then went frantic looking for her purity ring. I found it next to the condom rapper. This wasn't good. It was a sign. A sign she should have stayed pure. The time will K.C. was rape. This time she actually wanted to. I felt guilty I didn't stop her. I should have said "No Clare wait for a better guy." I'm not the right guy for Clare. She needs an .A guy that doesn't have problem like an abusive step-dad and a screw up father and a drunk for a mom or a messed up little sister. A guy who's ex is still alive and the other ex is just an obsessed fan. She needs a guy who isn't Eli Goldsworthy. I love Clare. I want no I NEED to be with her I wouldn't leave her for the world. But I'm always afraid if she knows about me she'll leave me. It's killing me not telling her but it for the best.

"Eli? What do you think?"

My mind drifted off of my thinking in on to Clare who once again looked beautiful.

"Beautiful. But not a pretty as me."

"Someone full of themselves."

"Indeed Clare." She laughed. I love her laugh. It adorable.

She grabbed her backpack and I grabbed mine and we hopped into Morty.

"The Dot for breakfast?"

"Why not?"

The ride was silent. She wasn't talking till randomly she broke the silence.

"Eli? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Last night? Did you want to?"

"Clare. Of course. But I didn't know if you wanted to or if you just wanted to prove you're not going to be that virgin Christian girl or maybe you didn't want K.C. to hold this over you or that maybe I don't know you just wanted to have fun? Clare. What we did last night if we did it or not I would still like you the same."

She smiled. "Eli, I don't know I just wanted you. I always have I couldn't control myself Eli. I like you to much." I smirked. She blushed. Were back to the old reunion.

"Eli we cannot tell anyone promises?"

"Not even Alli, CLARE."

"Alli is my best friend I have to t…" I cut her off.

"Adam is mine."

"Fine I can tell Alli and you can tell Adam. Max is 5."

"5 wait."

"5 comment and 5 questions."

"Adam going to be disappointed then he's gunna puke then he going to never look at us the same."

"Alli going to kill you Eli with like 100 of questions."

"Bring it on. But beside Adam and Alli nobody else."

We ate at The Dot. Then we were on our way to Degrassi. We walked inside and there was Adam standing by our lockers.

"ADAM!" She practically attacked him. "Adam you're my best guy friend and don't kill me or look at me different promise?"

Adam looked baffled. I mouthed "tell you later" and he nodded. He agreed.

**Later On: At Lunch**.

"Clare! So like have you told Alli yet?"

"No I'm planning to right now what about Adam?"

"I'm going to right now."

She walked away but I pulled her back. I kissed her then said now you can tell her. She blushed.

I saw Adam walk towards me I was trying to calm down but I don't know how to tell Adam.

"So dude what you have to tell me."

We went to the bench were the Romeo and Juliet scene was taken.

"So Clare and I kind of..."

"Kindaa…" Adam starting smiling.

"Did it." I didn't want to say sex that word just brings back having sex Ed in the 7th grade. Horrible times.

"SAINT CLARE!"

I nodded. His face was gold's worthy. (Get it?)

"That nasty dude. I didn't even know you guys were in item. What happened to I need time? That's what I last remember. Not you guys banging in the back of poor Morty."

"It wasn't in Morty it was in my parent's cabin."

"She meets the parents?"

"No but today she is going to meet the sister."

"Ivy? NO! Ivy hates all of your girlfriends I thought."

"She does. I hope this time is different."

"So can I talk to Clare about this?" Adam smirked.

"5 questions and 5 comments though you'll probably ask more."

"Well once she tells Alli you're going to be dead, Eli."

"I know. I know grasshopper."

Clare POV

Where is she? Where is she?

"Clare!" I heard Alli screaming from the back of me. She was hand in hand with Drew. I have to talk to her about that. Drew cheated on her and she has him back. I shot Drew a dirty look and grabbed her away from him.

"Drew after school?"

"Sure." He looked at me like I he was an ant and I was a big giant about to step on him.

"Alli Bhandari. You love me right? And you promise not to kill Eli or me. Okay?"

"No promises but I'll try my hardest not to what happened?"

"Well I'll start off by telling you that were together." I smiled, I love that I'm Eli girlfriend. I make me feel like at least a guy like me and I'm so happy its Eli.

"Really! Eclare In the house!" she seemed excited so I felt bad and decided not to give her a lecture about Drew even though I wanted to so bad.

"And we kind of…"

"Made-Out? Oh-La-La Saint Clare isn't such a saint no more." I gave a look like that's not only what happened. "What? I mean... No! No! Clare Diane Edwards!" She whispered."You had sex with him"

"Shhh You can't tell anyone."

"That boy will be answering a lot of questions tomorrow."

*RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG*

"Clare, what do you have next?"

"English with none other than Mr. Adam Torres and Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy?"

"Have fun. Don't do anything scandalous in ."

"I'll try." She giggled. I laughed. I miss hanging out with Alli. She was my best friend and all.

As I was walking into I got taken by a mysterious boy with black hair and emerald eyes.

He was holding my sides and my face was very close to his.

"Told Alli?"

I nodded.

"Be prepared for tomorrow. It going to be hell. Told Adam?"

"He compromised. 3 questions and endless comments."

"Fine." He leaned in to kiss me but something interrupted us. It was the sound of a 10th grade boy named Adam.

"Get a room or better get a CABIN."

"Can't wait for the thousand other comments he'll be making." Eli smirked then kissed me for real. I always got light-headed when he kisses me. It was like the whole world stopped then dropped down. He was my dream guy. My hero. My Eli.

After English I went on to Math. I could barely get through Math without thinking about Eli. He was always on my mind. I think I lo…

My mind was cut off by a familiar voice asking me a question.

"Clare. Can we talk?" K.C. Last time he said that he dumped me. Oh memories.

"There nothing to talk about K.C. I don't want you in my life. I have Eli and that's fine. He is a way better boyfriend than you ever were."

"Wow Clare. I thought there was something between us at that party. Remember when we had sex?"

"I faintly remember that since my drink was spiked and I was forced into it. It kind of seems like rape K.C."

"Fuck you Clare. I didn't rape you whatever you can have the emo boy I'm done with girls like you."

I had a feeling that K.C. wasn't done with me yet.

I walked out of Math looking for Eli.

"Clare. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To meet Ivy. Remember?"

Crap. I forgot. I thought he was kidding, really.

"Now? Okay?"

"Well I also have to take her home today so good day to meet her." He smirked.

We drove to the Hospital and I saw a girl with dark-brown hair and hazel eyes walk out of the hospital. She was skinny and short. She looked as if she were a meth addict.

"That's Ivy?"

"Ivy Ellie Goldsworthy."

* * *

Cause i love you guys this is a long chapter and this will keep you enterained til Monday right?

Okay:) Goood Please Review because this took up 11,098 letters and 2,294 words and it was six pages so review.:) I will love you guys. And anyone else watching Degrassi Tomorrow? Guess Who's Bacck?:)


	10. New Kids on The Block

Clare POV

I kept looking at her then at Eli then back to her. It was scary on how much they looked alike.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Nothing." I was so shocked.

She opened the back door of Morty.

"Who are you?"

"Clare. I'm Eli's friend.

"Well duh unless he decided to pick up a very religious hooker." She smirked. That same smirk Eli has.

"IVY!" Eli yelled.

"What, I was kidding Eli it's a joke. Ever heard of it?"

He rolled his eyes and gave her a look. She knew at that time to be quiet.

"So Clare? How did you meet this Mr. Goldsworthy?"

I laughed when she said Mr. Goldsworthy. It reminded me of Mrs. Dawes. EW.

"Umm he was assigned my English parented."

'No, I ran over your glasses, remember?" he corrected me. I had an instant flashback…

Eli: "I think they're dead?"

Me:"its okay I don't need them anymore got laser surgery."

Eli:" You have pretty eyes"

Me: "Thanks, I'll uh see you around."

Eli: "Guess you will."

I remember being so nervous while this guy who just jumped out of a hearse dressed in all black wearing guy-liner. He made my cheeks burn red when he said I had pretty eyes. At that moment I didn't know where I was, who I was with. I was just lost in his emerald eyes. They were so flawless.

"Oh yea." I chuckled. He smiled.

Ivy looked at me then Eli then back at me.

"So when you two start going out?"

Eli POV

I swear that girl knows everything.

I jerked Morty and then when I came to a complete stop, I looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm not blind Eli. Either you two are going out or your just friends who are too stubborn to admit you guys like each other." She went on. "I can tell when you really like a girl."

I saw Clare blush at the corner of my eyes.

"Since... uhhh... yesterday." Her face went to normal to in complete shock.

"And you didn't tell me? Thanks big brother."

She put on her headphones** [**sound proof like the ones I gave Clare**].**

"Do you mind if we hang out later? Like at night? I need to talk to this one." I pointed at Ivy. She nodded her head. "I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"Sure why not." She smiled. I think she liked our dates.

When we got to Clare's house I jumped out of the car and opened Clare's door. I escorted her to her front door; made sure Ivy wasn't looking then kissed her.

"More to night I promise." I whispered in her ear. She smiled.

I headed over to Morty and opened Ivy's door then the front door.

"What do you want?" I pointed to the passenger's seat. She sighed then walked over to the passenger seat. I had I feeling there was going to be a lot of yelling. I told her to take off her headphones and listen. Surprisingly she did what I said.

"So since you're not doing well at your high school I thought you might" She interrupted me.

"Hold on how you know I'm doing badly! I have at A's and …." This time I interrupted her.

"Let my finish Ives. It's not about the education it's about the people. I don't want to should like Grandpa and all but I think I'm going to enroll you in Degrassi."

"WHAT! Eli come on. People who have problems go there!"

"And YOU have problems Ivy!" Her eyes started to water. Her face was all red and her cheeks were great. "Don't cry Ives. I didn't mean it."

"You know what Eli you have problems too. I mean after you girlfriend died you went all ballistic, fixed up our grandpa's vintage hearse and drove it around. You dressed all emo, tried to commit... commit…" She couldn't finish her sentence; her head was in her knees.

"Commit what? Commit what Ivy? Suicide? I'm crazy. I'm a bad guy who did bad things in the past!" She was now completely bawling. I hate when she does that. It just reminds me of…. Things in the past, so I changed my tone. "But Degrassi changed me Ivy. You meet people there that change your life."

"Eli don't even remind of the suci…" she could never finish those kinds of sentences.

"Ives. Listen. I know Degrassi will help you. It's better than the other one. I promise and if you don't like it you can go back. I guarantee."

"Fine." She wiped away her tears and looked out the window. "Were we going?"

"Degrassi Community School. We are enrolling you now. Plus you can either get a tour in front of the students or right now."

"Now, I don't to be embarrassed at school."

When we got there Mr. Simpson was still at the office. Thank God.

"Mr. Simpson. I have a uh question."

"Shoot. I mean what is it Eli?"  
"Can I enroll my little sister into Degrassi? So she can start tomorrow?"

"Sure." We walked over to his desk and we got Ivy enrolled to Degrassi.

"I'm Principal Simpson. Welcome to Degrassi." She shock Ivy's hand.

"Ivy Goldsworthy and thanks." He gave her a tour of the school then we walked right back into Morty in silence. She put on her headphones then at that moment I knew for the rest of the day all I have to worry about is looking good for my date.

And one more thing. Tomorrow at school is going to be hell.

* * *

REVIEW:) PLEASE:) PRETTY PLEASE:) WITH 29 CHERRIES ON TOP:)


	11. First Day

Ivy's POV

The clock blinked 6:30 a.m. School wasn't exactly what I wanted to go do right now. Especially when it's a new school that you brother also attends, but I got up anyways. I wanted a new start at this school. I didn't want to be known as Eli's sister or the druggie. Just as Ivy.

Eli opened the door. His bed head and his sweats made me laugh.

"Shut up and get ready." He stormed out of my room. I love making him mad.

By the time I was ready Eli was already in Morty, honking. I ran downstairs grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Degrassi here I come.

Eli's POV

I texted Clare to tell her I'm not picking her up. She seemed fine. Last night was amazing. But we ran into an old friend. K.C. Oh the things I wanted to do to him. First I wanted to kill him. And second I wanted him to NEVER find out about Clare pregnancy. Or at least we think she's pregnant. We're going to the doctor today to find out after I drop off Ives.

I looked over to Ivy who looked kind of nervous.

" Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine…" She was biting her nails and looking out the window. I knew something was wrong. " But I'm kind of scared. What they will think of me. What they will say. High School kids are the biggest critizers. I heard like there was school shooting like years ago. I-I can't handle death, Eli and you know that. I-I just can't…" She was having an attack again.

"Ivy… Ivy… Stop. That not going to happen. No ones dead here. Chill out Ives. Where almost there okay? Your okay Ivy." She just looked at me and fake smiled. She was biting her skin when I pulled into the parking lot.

When we got out of the car She walked up to me smiled awkwardly and said bye and ran away to somewhere. I looked around for Clare but found Adam.

"Who was that?" Adam chuckled while checking her out. God that image was nasty.

"My-My Sister…." Adam looks up at me and looks bewildered.

"What? But your parents said you were the only..." He looked confused.

"Yeah her names Ivy. And I'm adopted remember? Back story for any other guys night machismo." He nodded and spotted Clare. Then walked away.

"Was that Ivy I saw talking to Fiona?" she looked over and I see Ivy laughing it up with Fiona. At least she has one friend… Three grades older than her.

" She now attends Degrassi Community High School in Grade 9…" I the bell rang and we scrolled off to class. Without one kiss.

LUNCH ELI'S POV

When I spotted Clare I walked up to her and leaned in for a kiss but something or someone slammed the locker before I could. I turned around. It was Fitz…

"Hey emo boy. Miss me?" I looked over at Clare who had now ran over to Adam.

"Oh yes, I wrote in my diary last night: Oh Fitzy Boy I wish he come back and sweep me off his feet and give me his butter knife."

"I've got that butter knife alright" he picked me off my feet and matched me to his eyes. I would have kicked him right there if it wasn't for that damn teacher.

"Whatever Eli. I'm over you and your Clare. I have another girl on my mind. "

"Oh Fitzy I'm so scared that you and your little girlfriend are going to hurt me. What's her name Bitzy?"

"More like Ivy." My face went from angry to pissed off.

"Excuse me Fitzy Boy?"


End file.
